Phantom Brave, The lost Chapters
by Ash the Phantom
Summary: This is a fan-fiction continuation of a not-so-popular Nippon Ichi game "Phantom brave." This game has made it's way into the hearts of many gamers, however, mine included. This is for fans of the game and those who enjoy obscure FanFictions. This continuation tries to keep the personalities of the characters as accurate as possible, and includes plot twists much like the game did.
1. Episode 21

**PHANTOM BRAVE:THE LOST CHAPTERS**

This is a fan-fiction continuation of a not-so-popular Nippon Ichi game "Phantom brave." This game has made it's way into the hearts of many gamers, however, mine included. This is for fans of the game and those who enjoy obscure Fan Fictions. This is not a continuation of the storyline of "We meet again" or "The Hermuda triangle", but of the original "Phantom Brave" story. This contains many spoilers, and should not be read by people who have not completed the game.

Thanks to Martin III for major editing assistance.

I do not own any aspect of this game or company.

This fan fiction follows the traditional "Episode-Chapter" format used in-game.

Also, the characters often talk briefly about religion, belief in god and heaven. This fan-fic stays true to their beliefs, and hopes not to offend anyone by trying to stay true to the story.

Enjoy 

PHANTOM BRAVE –

* * *

CHAPTER 5, The Lost Chapter

* * *

Episode 21 - From humble beginnings

* * *

All of Ivoire rejoiced in the banishment of the evil nether-being known as _Sulphur_. The heroes Marona, Ash, and Walnut were finally given the respect that was well overdue. A statue of Walnut (Or_ Faded_, as a certain _wheelchair bound girl_ knew him,) was erected in the city square of Monetopia by Count Malt Carmine for his brave sacrifice. Parades flooded the streets as people celebrated _Sulphur's _permanent defeat, and the victories of Ash and Marona. This day was also commemorated to the death of the nine swords Sprout and Raphael, who fought bravely along Marona's side in her battle against _Sulphur_.

But for a day, Ivoire was at peace. Ash and Marona bathed in the admiration of the people of Monetopia, taking part in a parade (Of which Cauldron was responsible for,) and enjoying themselves for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. While Ash was devoid to much of the emotion of a normal human, the happiness that streamed through the crowds of people lifted his spirits. Marona shared in their happiness, of which he was glad. Ash had finally fulfilled his debt to Haze and Jasmine, and he, for the first time since the tragedy at the Island of Evil so many years ago, felt his first shred of true happiness. He was happy to be at Marona's side, and while not obligated to protect her anymore, he did so out of love for Marona. He admired Marona for how strongly she held by her beliefs, and how strong _she_ had become. For once in his unlife, Ash felt a sense of stability.

The parade lasted most of the day, and when Ash and Marona pulled back into Phantom Isle, the stars played their midnight symphony across the sky. Ash opened the hatch of their ship and stepped onto the warm sand, stretched his arms. He was glad to be finally arriving home. Marona shared in this happiness, sitting in the hatchway of their ship with her feet hanging in the water. Though the celebration was a wonderful experience, she felt relieved to be home.

Ash: 'Hey, Marona, that was some parade, huh?' Ash said in his soothed, cool voice.

Marona: 'Yeah! I'm so glad that I was able to make so many people happy. I've never felt this good in my whole life!'

Ash smiled, remembering what Haze used to say to Marona those many years ago:

Ash: ' People will judge you because they don't understand your gift,

but don't hate them... You were blessed with that power so you could help people... Grow up compassionate and kind; help even those who hurt you. Then, one day...'

Marona: 'One day, everyone will come to like you! Oh, Ash... It's just like they said... '

Ash shrugged casually, and said in his usual tone; 'Guess they were right, huh?.'

Marona: 'Yeah...'

Marona collected the happiness of the day, and mingled it with the sadness of the loss of her parents in her head. She found that she was finally over their death, knowing that they were proud of her. She imagined them in heaven, watching over her like Ash had done all these years... she found herself happy with what she had been given, and she looked up wispfully at the night sky as Ash walked towards the house.

Ash 'Come on Marona, I'll cook dinner tonight. I think that after all we've been through, we deserve a _good _dinner tonight!'

Ash chuckled as Marona jumped off of the boat and chased him inside. As she rushed through the door she found herself in Ash's arms, glad to be with her Phantom protector.

Marona: 'Ash.. thank you...'

Ash: 'For what?'

Marona: 'For watching over me all this time... You didn't have to...'

Ash: 'It's the least-'

'You could do'- Marona finished. I've heard it before. But I'm serious... Thank you.'

Ash smiled again. He was truly honored that Marona directed her good intentions toward him. He had seen it directed to other people, but that feeling of genuine compassion that flew off Marona so easily all swooped into Ash. He couldn't say anything, but continued to hug her. It was finally over, they thought.

Marona went to bed that night happier than ever. She climbed into bed, got under her blanket and looked out her window to the stars, and imagined her parents up there, far in the heavens. She slept easily, calmed by her shared sense of stability with Ash.

Ash didn't sleep so easy. As he closed his eyes, the horror of Wraith, the twisted being of Sulphur that killed Ash so many years ago, kept appearing in and out of his mind. The tendrils that hung out of the terrible beasts back... That gut-wrenching howl... The look of fear that Jasmine gave when she breathed her last breath...

–

'AHHHH!'

A terror-wrenched scream came from Marona's room, and Ash was quick to his feet. He ran upstairs and looked down at a terrified Marona, drenched in sweat and shaking in her blanket.

Ash: 'Marona! What's wrong!? Are you okay?'

Marona: 'Y...yyeahh... I'mm fine... I... had a... bad nightmare...'

Ash: (_"I guess that makes two of us," he thought_)

She explained to Ash her horrid dream. She saw Sprout, covered in darkness and pain, stab himself with his dark blade... the look of desperation he gave as he bled all of his blood out of his chest, then slumped to the ground like a hollow shell...

All Ash could do was put his arms around her and hold her tight. There was no need for words. Marona wept in Ash's arms, and he comforted her until her tears stopped...

Ash: 'It's all over now... It's all over... I'm sure Sprout is in heaven now, with his family that he worked so hard to avenge..'

Marona: 'I... I'm sorry Ash... I know it's all okay now... That, and I have you..'

Marona displayed affection for Ash that he had not seen before, even in life. He enjoyed this, and tried his best to cheer her up. It was an early, misty morning, and they decided to pick sea shells together along the beach of the island. Ash saw Marona smile, and was content that he was able to make her happy again.

Marona: 'Look Ash! This one is so beautiful!'

Ash examined the shell that Marona held in her hand.

Ash: 'It looks a lot like the necklace that Castile gave you... you should make her one, to show her your friendship! Wouldn't be very kind to neglect your best friend, now would it?' Ash laughed playfully.

Marona: 'That's a good idea! But... shouldn't we check our mailbox first? We may have a job!'

-Marona continued her work as a Chroma after Sulphur's defeat, but all of the money that Marona and Ash had made in their travels allowed them to work for free. She did it out of the kindness of her heart, which made Ash proud.

Marona ran over to the mailbox and checked it herself. Ash no longer feared that she would get hate mail, as her reputation as "The Possessed" faded away with Marona's kindness to the people of Ivoire.

Marona: 'It's a burgundy bottlemail! Ash! This alone is worth over a thousand Bordeaux!

Ash ran over excitedly and exclaimed 'Wow! Whoever the client is, they definitely have the right connections! Open it, Marona!

(Ash, with his new-found stability, found himself able to enjoy the simpler things in life, much like Marona had. Before he was tense, but now he became more relaxed_. _)

Marona: ' "Ash, you and Marona are humbly invited to _Vapor Island _to take part in a public announcement. Please come, as we have a special surprise for you. And Ash, bring Heliotrope. Raphael's old weapon will prove fit for the circumstances.

With care,

-Count Malt Carmine'"

'It's addressed to ME?' Ash exclaimed, not used to being known to exist at all.

Marona : 'Yes, Ash! And it's from the count, so it must be important! Come on!'

Ash : 'Uhh... it's a little early, Marona, shouldn't we... eat first?'

Marona 'Okay!'

Marona zipped around the house ecstaticly, excited that Ash was going to be recognized. Maybe they had finally learned to respect him for who he was, she thought...


	2. Episode 22

**PHANTOM BRAVE:THE LOST CHAPTERS**

This is a fan-fiction continuation of a not-so-popular Nippon Ichi game "Phantom brave." This game has made it's way into the hearts of many gamers, however, mine included. This is for fans of the game and those who enjoy obscure Fan Fictions. This is not a continuation of the storyline of "We meet again" or "The Hermuda triangle", but of the original "Phantom Brave" story. This contains many spoilers, and should not be read by people who have not completed the game.

Thanks to Martin III for major editing assistance.

This chapter introduces a new character!

PHANTOM BRAVE -

Episode 22 - Phantom Brave

* * *

Walnut had been wandering this damned dimensional plane for what had seemed like a lifetime. He calculated his battle with Sulphur over again: The terror he felt as he fell through the warp tunnel on the back of the hell beast itself, the blue swirling lights _wooshing _past as they fell down the temporal rift... The white light at the end of the tunnel, signifying that they had arrived at the place that Sulphur had come from...

They crashed through the dimensional gate and found themselves falling from the black, wretched sky. This wasteland, Sulphur's domain, looked like the Island of Evil times a hundred. Writhing, twisting tentacles shot up from out of the ground, red veins covered the landscape, and a sickly red lava flowed through the rivers. This place... is hell, he thought as he rode on Sulphur's back down to the surface.

_CRASH!_

Walnut timed his jump, and leaped off of Sulphur not a moment before he crashed into the landscape, letting out a demonish cry of pain. His cracked face (From his fight with Marona) now became shattered, his black and red blood spewing onto the ground, killing what was left of the black grass there. Walnut cast his power at the accused creature one last time-

Fire of Battle, Reveal my heart, Psycho Burgundy!

-then watched it die, bent in agonizing pain. Sulphur was finally dead, at the cost of Walnut's life. He found that, somewhere from the point when he dragged Sulphur back from Ivoire, to now, he had become a phantom. He considered the pain that he felt when he cast his soul-burning power to drive back Sulphur in the first place... "There... that's when... I died..."

Now he wandered the accursed dimension, just as devoid of life as he himself was. Dead.

Walnut: 'I will find my way back to Ivoire. Since I'm a phantom, I have more than enough time to do that- now, I can finally live up to my name- faded, heheh!'

He laughed maniacally for some time, then leaned against one of the twisting ventricles that came up from the ground. Walnut searched his coat for his last resort canteen, downing the last drop of Ochre. He threw it to the ground, laughed one last time, and continued navigating through Sulphur's hell.

* * *

Ash: 'Marona! It's about time to go to the ceremony on Vapor Island, get ready!'

Marona blinked sleepily, and asked Ash to repeat himself. She was tired from waking up so early earlier, and found herself back in bed. She soon drifted back to sleep.

Ash got rather annoyed, as the ceremony was meant for him. He didn't want to be late for his first official public appearance. He frowned at Marona, then got an interesting idea.

Ash picked up his sleepy Marona, who groggily questioned the meaning of being picked up. Ash brought her downstairs and out the door of their home. Marona, blinded by the merciless sun that had just peaked the horizon, turned over and covered her eyes in Ash's scarf.

Then, she found herself airborne.

W...whaa?

!

_SPLASH!_

Ash tossed Marona into the ocean, who came quick to her senses and soared out of the water with a distraught, angry look, and Ash laughed the way he did only when he saw something _truly_ funny.

Marona: 'ASSSHHHH! Ahhhhhh! WHAT DID YO-'

Ash just laughed as Marona threw a fit. He found himself being pushed into the same ocean, laughing with her.

Marona chuckled as Ash fell into the water. He dried himself off by switching to his phantom form, then back to his physical form. Ash looked at Marona pleadingly:

Ash: 'Come on, Marona, we'll be late for my ceremony!'

Marona: 'Ohh, right! come on! We're going to be late!'

Ash grabbed Heliotrope from the weapon rack, and hurried over to the boat. He was excited to attend a ceremony in his honor... but what is it about?

* * *

_Vapor Island_

As Ash and Marona piloted their ship into Vapor Island's docks, they saw many other ships docked there, some of which they recognized.

Marona: 'Hey, isn't that Sienna's boat?'

Ash: 'It is! And that boat has _Bamboo company pharmaceuticals_ printed on the side!'

Marona: 'And that boat! Is that captain Drab coming out of it? Those are the fighting beasts!'

Ash and Marona marveled at all the people that came to Ash's ceremony. Ash felt pleased that so many people cared about Marona enough to run a ceremony for her phantom accomplice.

Ash and Marona walked up the docks to _Vapor Island_'s main building, many of the people they had met on their travels greeted them.

Captain Drab: Hey, it's little miss badass over here! Hey, is your little ghosty friend with you?'

Drab searched for Ash but gave up looking for him, when suddenly he materialized from thin air.

Ash: 'Looking for me?'

Captain Drab: 'Whoa! Neat trick, Phantom. When I had heard that Marona's protector was being thrown a ceremony, I had to come! You and your phantom buddies have schooled us fighting beasts more than once, and you have earned our respect. Well, you only beat us because we had already been through a difficult, ahhh, battle you see...'

Captain Drab snorted as he tried to explain himself after being beaten by a little girl no less than twice.

Marona: 'It's okay, your Fighting Beasts are very good,you were just... weakened when I showed up!

Captain Drab: 'That's right, little girl. Now, shouldn't you two be heading on to your ceremony? I hear it's really important!'

Ash and Marona hurried up the steps to Vapor Island's central building, running by even more people they had encountered during their travels;

"Hey, look, it's that possessed chick that defeated _Sulphur_! Way to go! Kid power!"

"You're that little girl that beat us on the Island of Evil!

"Mahoonaaa, Braiiiiins!"

As they walked through the doors, Marona was shocked by the massive amount of people that showed up for Ash's ceremony. Ash, on the other hand, noticed a beautiful, Scarlet-clad woman, with black hair and purple eyes that shimmered as Ash looked into them. She... could see him... Ash had never met this woman before, but... she was very interesting...

As they walked up to a podium that had been set up in their honor, they noticed a familiar scrabbit sitting in the seat next to the podium, clapping his hands at the sight of Marona.

Count Malt Carmine: 'And here they are now! Marona and Ash, saviors of Ivoire! Let's give them both a big hand!'

(The count had always talked in a low-toned calm voice, and seeing the count so excited made Marona happy. She missed the old man. )

Ash knelt down to Carmine's height, and shook his hand before making his way up to the main podium, while Marona stood next to him on the second step.

The crowd of people cheered, and the Count, with his quiet, noble voice, had trouble calming them down.

Count Malt Carmine: 'Now, this is an official announcement. The reporters of the Ivoire times have come to document this historic moment... '

Ash looked around nervously, unsure what to think. Being in front of this many people unnerved him, but he kept his cool, calm attitude in check.

Count Malt Carmine: 'Ash, for your brave sacrifice to the people of Ivoire, the people have voted, and decided that you are to be the Tenth Sword of Ivoire!'

Marona's eyes fluttered, and Ash felt paralyzed in place... Can this be real!?

Count Malt Carmine: 'Ash, it is my pleasure to name you Ash the Brave, the Tenth Sword of Ivoire! You are the first ever _Phantom Brave_!'

Ash could not move. He was filled with happiness and anxiety.

Count Malt Carmine: 'To make this position official, I am proud to give you **Zephyranth**, a katana forged from the broken pieces of Shiva, Sprout's sword. The priests of The Isle of Healing Waters were able to cleanse the evil out of it, it no longer holds the darkness it once had. Ash, do you accept the position of the tenth sword?'

Ash: 'I do. Thank you, thank you everyone.'

Ash did now know any more to say. This was so overwhelming! He finally mustered up the courage to say again:

Ash: 'Thank you all! But... Marona's the real hero... We've been together through thick and thin. But thank you Count Malt. I accept.'

The count held out the sacred sword for Ash, and he took it, coming down from the podium.

Count Malt Carmine: 'Marona, please step up to the podium. I want to make you an offer as well.'

Marona: 'Me? Of course!' She stepped up to the stage, her head barely poking up from behind the podium.

Count Malt Carmine: 'Marona... you and your phantom fighting force have served Ivoire time and time again. Would you consider becoming the leader of the_ Phantom Syndicate_, and become official Ravens?

(Ravens are the more powerful mercenary groups of Ivoire. They are larger groups like the White wolf Army and the Fighting Beasts, but work similar to Chromas. They live by a code to never wage war on another raven clan, but often this is forgotten. They are the protectors of Ivoire.)

Marona 'Of course! I accept!'

Count Malt Carmine: 'Then it's settled! Ash and Marona are the new heroes of Ivoire!'

Ash saw the scarlet-clad woman leave the door out of the corner of his eye. He sheathed **Zephyranth** onto his back and enjoyed the rest of the celebration with Marona. Soon, he left with the rest of the people that attended the announcement. Marona thanked the Count one last time, and left with him. Today, Marona and Ash had become heroes._Too bad that so much publicity may also be a bad thing__**... **_


	3. Episode 23

**PHANTOM BRAVE: THE LOST CHAPTERS**

This is a fan-fiction continuation of a not-so-popular Nippon Ichi game "Phantom brave." This game has made it's way into the hearts of many gamers, however, mine included. This is for fans of the game and those who enjoy obscure Fan Fictions. This is not a continuation of the storyline of "We meet again" or "The Hermuda triangle", but of the original "Phantom Brave" story. This contains many spoilers, and should not be read by people who have not completed the game.

Thanks to Martin III for major editing assistance.

This chapter gets back into the real element of Phantom Brave.

Episode 23 – Back to the grind

* * *

Marona woke up this morning without nightmares; she looked out and saw through her window the island under the clear sky, the sun rising above the peaceful waves as they rocked the shore. She got dressed, donned the necklace that Castile gave her, and walked downstairs to greet Ash. He was awake, organizing his room when she walked in.

Marona: 'Yawn, Mornin' Ash!'

Ash: 'Good morning, Marona.'

Marona: 'Well, I never really got around to making Castile that necklace, but I will today!'

She did a happy twirl into his room.

Ash: 'Well, I'm really proud of you for taking so much care to make Castile happy. She must really appreciate it. You know, Bamboo company is still looking for a cure to her disease... I hope they do soon...'

Marona: 'Yeah... She writes to me a lot, they take care of her at least. She no longer has to pay for her medicine, so her parents don't have to work so hard. Her mom, Joan, actually quit her job, and they've been spending more time together!'

Ash: 'I'm really glad to hear that... how's Mocha? I kinda... miss him!' He said embarrassingly. Despite his devoid emotions, he could not hide his affection for the mischievous putty.

Marona: 'I'm sure he's doing great. But come on, let's check the mail! I'm sure someone wants to enlist the help of "Mister Tenth Sword!" Hehe!' She said, and not waiting for an answer burst out his door.

Ash: 'Not before they ask Captain Marona and the Phantom Syndicate for assistance!' Ash yelled out, laughing. Marona was already at the mailbox by the time he made it out the door.

Marona: 'We got a bottlemail... from Sienna!'

Ash: 'What does it say, Marona?'

Marona: 'She wants us to meet her at _Clutter Haven. _She has a job for us, and she... insists on paying us!'

Ash: 'Well, we haven't been short on Bordeaux lately, but we might as well take it when we can get it, you know? Besides, Sienna... Scarlet... isn't exactly the prudish type. She will pay us no matter what we say about it...'

Marona: 'Okay, I'll get the ship prepped to go. Bring that new sword of yours, Zephyranth, I wanna see if it can beat Raphael's blade!'

Ash: 'Alrigghhht...'

Ash had gotten used to the light elegance of Heliotrope, the sword that Raphael gave him. He liked the blade, and he did not know how to part with it. So.. he brought both.

Zephyranth, the forged sword of Shiva, on the other hand, was a different style. It was no longer the wide blade that Sprout wielded, but a slimmer, longer blade. It was still heavy, however, and he would have to get used to wielding it.

Ash also felt uncomfortable around the once dark blade that stabbed Sprout. He could imagine the scene over again, so vivid it was like he was actually there again... He gave in to Marona's request, though, and decided to bring it.

Marona: 'ASH! What are you waiting for! Sienna is waiting for us, come on!'

Ash snapped out of his trance, and climbed into the bottleship with Marona.

* * *

_The bar_

Persimmon ordered another bottle of Ochre, which, for anyone who knew the man, knew that to be strange. Persimmon favored the... better man's drink, Vintage Sachsen. Today, however... on the day commemorating Walnut's "Great sacrifice to the world," he thought it more fitting to drink Ochre, the drink that Walnut favored. This was the second time in his life that he had ever had the drink, and he found it wasn't bad. Reminiscing on the past, he almost missed the taunts Walnut would throw at him as he attempted to only help him. Almost. So deep was his daydream that he did not notice the Scarlet-Clad woman come in. She saw the man, and instantly knew him as the manager for... more despicable lines of work. You really could make a living being a Chroma-Oxide, if you were good, and... if you don't secretly blow all your hard-earned money on a sickly wheelchair girls.

The Scarlet-Clad woman sat down next to Persimmon, and by her body language, made it clear she was business only.

Scarlet-Clad woman: 'What is that... crud you're drinking? BARKEEP! Get this man some Vintage Brandy, on me!'

Persimmon: 'Insulting a man's drink isn't a way to make friends. Learned that the hard way. Name's Persimmon.'

Scarlet-Clad woman: 'I'm a Chroma-Oxide, and I'm looking for two people: Marona and Ash. You have a lead, we talk business. You don't, we have nothing more to say to each other.

Persimmon was intimidated by how easily this rolled off her. Not even Walnut was this blunt.

Persimmon: 'I do have a lead. We intercepted two bottlemails directed to them: one from Count Malt and one from Scarlet the Brave. One is a job, and one is a public meeting. I don't need to tell you that you're over your head, that is irrelevant; you have a new manager.

Persimmon wrote down the two locations on a notebook that he kept in his trench coat pocket, ripped out the page, and handed it to the woman.

Scarlet-Clad woman: 'Alright, I think we're finished here. I'll look into that job offer, and i'll be back.'

As the woman got up from her chair, Persimmon asked her for her name. She did not reply.

Just as quickly as she had come in, she was gone. Persimmon was back in business, he thought. He just hoped she knew what she was dealing with...

* * *

_Clutter Haven_

Ash and Marona were once again in the office of Sienna, also known as Scarlet the Brave, one of the swords of Ivoire. They greeted the scrabbit that ran the office, and he yelled out for Sienna.

After a few seconds, and the sound of a loud _crash _followed by cursing, Sienna walked in and greeted the Ravens.

Sienna: 'I'm sorry that I don't have more time to spend with you two, but I'm rather busy today. I gave Murasaki here the details of the mission. Good luck, you two. We're all counting on you!'

Sienna disappeared through the doors, and Murasaki took the cue to brief them:

Murasaki: 'Yeeah, well you see, that fella Raphael the Invincible was on the Island of Evil that day you whooped Sulphur's ass, right? And... he never came back. Everyone says that he's dead, and I believe it. But Sienna thinks that the old twink is still alive. Beats me. Alive or dead, Sienna wants you to find'm.

Ash and Marona discussed the mission further with the scrabbit, then left.

Marona: 'We... have to go back to the Island of Evil... Ash... '

Ash: 'We've gotten this far, I'm not going to let anything hurt you. Besides, we have two of the most powerful weapons in Ivoire... We'll be fine.'

Marona: 'Okay, Ash...'

* * *

_The Island of Evil_

Ash and Marona docked the Bottleship, and landed on the accursed beach where it all began.

Marona: 'The last time we saw Raphael, he was near the portal to Sulphur's world... We should start looking there!'

Ash: 'Okay, Marona.'

The two continued further through the Island of Evil. No monsters were in their way, so they advanced through the island. Ash stopped when he saw the _all too familiar_ stack of swords sticking out of the ground, remembering that this was the place he and Marona's parents died.

Marona: 'Ash, what's wrong?'

Ash: 'There's someone behind us.'

Ash and Marona spun around, and for the first time came face-to-face with the Scarlet Clad Woman.

Marona: 'Who's that?' Marona asked in her kind, questioning voice.

Ash: 'I don't know... I saw her at the ceremony we went to a couple of days ago... other than that, I don't know...'

The strange woman unsheathed a talon-shaped weapon, attached to a chain, of which she held in her left hand.

Ash: 'Get ready, Marona, I don't think she means to play nice..'

The woman then punctured a scar running down her right arm with the talon, and ripped it down the scar, reopening it. She got into a battle stance as the blood coursed down her arm.

Sacred blood of damned souls;

Fire my lust for death,

**Crimson Diaphony**!

As she chanted her dark encantation, a red aura encircled her, and she rose into the air. She cast bolts of red lightning at various locations on the ground. These points then began to glow, and skeleton warriors rose from them. Ash could see about 6 of them.

Ash: 'Great, I wonder where we've seen this before... a total psychopath who raises the undead to fight. How charming. '

Scarlet-Clad woman: 'Mmm, hahahah, well I should, that man is my own brother! Hahaha!

Ash: 'You're Fox's brother!? But he fought on _our _side during the battle against Sulphur! Why are you against us?'

Scarlet-Clad woman: 'Well... we have our little disagreements... you see, a few years ago, I tried to kill the poor fool. The man proved stronger that I thought, as we were raised with the same power, and I was locked away in the damned Frigidia prison! Now that I've finally escaped the cage, I can continue my work as a Chroma Oxide. You are the only people that ever managed to defeat Fox, so, methinks that if she kills you, she's able to kill fox too! Haha!'

Ash grimaced at her piercing laugh, then got into his own battle stance:

You'll go no further;

For her sake,

I will not fail!

Scarlet-Clad woman: 'Ohh, wait a second! Is that... Shiva? And there... Heliotrope! Now, you don't need those things to fight me!'

In the blink of an eye, both Zephyranth and Heliotrope disappeared.

Scarlet-Clad woman: 'Like that? Learned that from the putties when I lived on Verdant Guardiana during that great purge... Those toys are for big boys, Ash!'

Ash twitched at that. He was in his phantom form, how could she see him? And... two of the great swords of Ivoire... Gone!

Marona: 'What do we do Ash?!'

Ash: 'I'll just use my Rising Dragon power to defeat them... I'm still pretty good at hand to hand, but it's been awhile... you ready Marona?'

Marona: 'Y...yeahhh!'

Scarlet-Clad woman: ' Wait, you can confine your phantom friends to objects too, right? Zap zap!'

The twisted woman made all of the objects in the direct vicinity dissapear. Ash and Marona would have to fight her alone...

Ash: 'This is it!'

One of the undead skeletons slashed at Marona, causing Ash to go into a rage. He fired his Rising Dragon at the perpetrator, and with the blast took out 2 other skeletons. Marona, who had almost single handedly defeated Sulphur, became adept at the magic arts, casting fire spells at the other two skeletons while simultaneously strafing around them. Marona then used a ice spell on the last zombie, while Ash destroyed it with his dragon punch, shattering the skeleton into a bunch of tiny pieces.

Scarlet-Clad woman: 'Idiots! If you want it done right, you have to do it yourself!'

The woman ceased her airborne trick and landed with ease, cocking back the talon in one hand while the other bled on the ground. With her first move, she extended the chain claw, catching on one of the buckles on Ash's vest. With one swift thrust backward, Ash was thrown to the ground. With another graceful move, she whipped the claw back and struck Marona, catching her in the side. She screamed "Ash!"

Ash : (Wake up Ash! Wake up! She needs me! I... must wake up!)

Ash, who had been winded by a blow to the head when he was thrown down, now leaped on his feet and ran towards the Scarlet-Clad Woman. She did not notice Ash, as she was rearing for another attack on Marona, and this left her open to attack. He punched her in a 3x combo, punching first her face, her stomach, then her face again. This caused her to miss her attack on Marona, which sent the talon careening into a rock, where it stuck. The woman abandoned the talon, and went hand-to-hand instead, her bleeding arm charged with dark energy. Marona acted quickly, casting a fire spell at the woman, but this was not enough to stop her last attack, causing Ash to fall back and hit his head yet again, this time knocking him out cold. She turned her focus to Marona, who could do nothing but shiver in fear. She had become very strong, yes, but she had always relied on Ash to back her up. Now she was all alone, and the woman had full control. The woman retrieved her talon, and with another spinning attack, launched at Marona. Marona dodged the attack, then smiled that she may actually have a chance. This moment of reassurance was ended when the woman countered the miss by spinning the chain talon over her head back at Marona, this time making contact with her arm. Marona tried her best to shake it free, but this made it worse, tearing the wound. With a final lash back, the woman tore out a chunk of Marona's arm, and she fell to the ground in shock. The woman retracted the talon back into its sheath, and with prideful strides walked over to Marona, who could do nothing.

The Scarlet-Clad woman: 'Such a beautiful creature', she said, as she carved her talon down Marona's right eye, making a scar but not actually puncturing the eye. She pulled her talon back, and with one last strike, she would end Marona's life.

"Leave her alone, you jackal!"

Marona, in a daze, could still recognize the very voice... The thing that Ash had said to Walnut in their first meeting... but it was not Ash, it was...

Scarlet-Clad Woman: 'Walnut!'

Walnut: '**CYNTHIA**! I thought I had killed you years ago! I overestimated my power..'

Cynthia: 'So, Walnut, we meet again...' Cynthia said, coldly. She stood up from Marona, and turned to face Walnut. 'You've changed, Walnut. You're... dead... I love the look. Suits you!

Walnut: 'Shut up you psychopathic freak! I made the mistake of not killing you then, I won't make that mistake again!'

Cynthia: 'Oh, Walnut... You still a Chroma-Oxide? Oh, I hear you're quite the hero now. Saved the world from a terrible evil? Haha...

Walnut: 'I did what had to be done. Now, what needs to be done is to finish what I had started 4 years ago! '

(Walnut and Cynthia had both been _Chroma-Oxides_, which made them fierce rivals.)

Cynthia: 'Oh, I wish dearie, I really do. But... I have some other business to attend to, Walnut. We'll dance later, sweetie. Ta ta!'

The Scarlet-Clad woman disappeared into a velvet cloud, and without a trace, vanished.

Walnut, able to see only Marona and not Ash, picked her up.

Walnut: 'Sorry to_ quote_ your little phantom friend back there. I thought it fit the circumstance. Come on, lets get you to a healer...'

Marona: 'M...Mr. W...aln...ut?'

Walnut: 'Yeah...' Walnut said, coldly, 'It's me..'

Walnut, who had been spared on many occasions by Marona, finally found the nerve to respect her way of thinking. No other person in the world, other than Castile herself, would see such kindness from Walnut...

He carried her back, following the footsteps Marona had made to get there. He eventually found their ship, and with a great amount of emotional pain, piloted it towards the_ Island of Healing waters_... Where Marona could be healed... and where_ Castile lived_.


	4. Episode 24

**PHANTOM BRAVE: THE LOST CHAPTERS**

This is a fan-fiction continuation of a not-so-popular Nippon Ichi game "Phantom brave." This game has made it's way into the hearts of many gamers, however, mine included. This is for fans of the game and those who enjoy obscure Fan Fictions. This is not a continuation of the storyline of "We meet again" or "The Hermuda triangle", but of the original "Phantom Brave" story. This contains many spoilers, and should not be read by people who have not completed the game.

Thanks to Martin III for major editing assistance.

This chapter gets back into the real element of Phantom Brave.

Episode 24 – Broken ties reunite

* * *

_The Bar_

Persimmon, enjoying another glass of Ochre, sat a little further back in his chair than normal. In normal circumstances, Persimmon was always alert. But, with the confirmation of a new Chroma to manage, he allowed himself this slight reward. He re-adjusted his glasses, and wrote down some notes about the people that entered and left the bar. Some came to the bar at erratic times, some were just locals who enjoyed a drink every so often, and some were _nasty _individuals who had dealings he'd rather not interfere with. He systematically calculated who would cause him trouble, and who would not. This systematic nature was known to exist only to him, as he was a timid, blunt individual that left little out of his box other than his business. He had worked with the scum of the Earth, and he had worked with royalty. In all his life, he had never met individuals such as Walnut and the Scarlet-clad woman. Chroma-Oxides were a kick in the teeth in his business. Chromas seemed to be his forte, however. He sipped another drop of the cheap drink, and studied the door as it flipped open, cue the return of the Scarlet-clad woman. He watched her, and found himself grateful for keeping tabs on Ash and Marona since their recent rise in popularity, as he knew many_ would-be_ Chroma Oxides would be gunning for them. As the woman approached, Persimmon re-adjusted his trench coat again, as if it was uncomfortable.

Scarlet Clad woman: 'The job is not done, but I have made significant progress. I am done with Marona and Ash. Give me your notebook, I need to tell you something no other ear may hear.

Persimmon gave her his notepad, and he almost spit out the cheap drink when it was handed back to him... _(Two of the swords of Ivoire?!)_

Scarlet Clad Woman: 'As well, due to a... recent turn of events, you will not need my employ anymore. Don't worry, my bird, you will have another chroma to take my place... someone you knew very well, I think...'

This made Persimmon's mind race... He did not know _anyone_ very well...

Scarlet Clad Woman: 'I need one more thing, Persimmon...'

Persimmon: 'Depends. What do you have in mind?'

Scarlet Clad Woman: 'I need a contact. Someone that can help me find a missing person... name's Fox...'

Persimmon: 'I think I know just the guy that can help you...' Persimmon said, as he received his last payment, and his last visit from the Scarlet Clad Woman...'

* * *

_Island of Evil_

Ash awoke in a very foreign place. He was laying on a medical bed, bandaged and bruised, sitting inside some kind of... one person garrison tent. He could hear faint voices outside. He looked down. Various ointments from Bamboo Co. lay at the bed's side, and the ground was... black. He sniffed the air... Though a campfire was raging in the encampment, he could still recognize the smell anywhere. Sulfur. He was still on the Island of Evil... no...

Ash re-adjusted his pillow and sat up, looking to the campfire. The men sitting around it wore silver knight's armor. He heard one of the knight's voices:

-No monsters have been sighted around the vortex anytime soon, general, but the portal has been acting up. Magic residue spotted around the site has suggested that something has left it recently, but we've kept a tight perimeter around it, nothing could have gotten out...

-Stay alert, comrades. Sulphur could very well still be alive...

Ash knew this voice, very well in fact...

Raphael?

Raphael the Invincible: 'Ash! '

Raphael made his way into the tent, his once shining hair now dull, matted, and black. His armor was badly damaged, and he had a look of discouragement.

Raphael: You're awake... I was afraid you would never wake up...

Ash: 'Raphael? What are you doing here? We thought you were dead!'

Raphael: After Sulphur's defeat, I and... what's left of the White Wolf Army, had taken upon ourselves to see through with Sulphur's defeat. Due to the opening of the portal, we feared Sulphur was not really dead, so... We decided to stay here, and wait it out. Our men are tired, and weak, but... my men are valiant to the end. They have decided to stay here, with me. I fear my men need supplies soon, or they may suffer the same fate as... the rest of my army...

Ash: 'Wait a minute... There's... _Cough_...something different about you, Raphael... How exactly can you see me? I'm still in my phantom form...'

Raphael: 'How do you think? When Sulphur corrupted my army with darkness, many of us died... but when you defeated me, and tried to save me, I was saved... partially. Many of the members of my own army have suffered the same fate as I... as you... we are now phantoms, Ash...

The remaining members of my army still alive do not discriminate me for now being half dead, they follow me as if I still had blood flowing through my veins... '

Ash: ' Raphael... '

Raphael: 'Well, that's my story. Now, can you tell me why you're on the Island of Evil alone, with no boat docked, and wounded? There's no monsters left on the Island of Evil!'

Ash came to the sudden realization that Marona was not there. His voice became frantic;

Ash: 'Where is Marona?!'

Raphael: 'I do not know, Ash... if you can give me any details, I may be able to help you find her.'

Ash felt insecure, and broken. He had, for the first time, lost Marona.

Ash: 'O...o...okay... We had actually come here searching for you, then this... strange woman appeared... kicked our ass, stole Heliotrope AND Shiva! Marona's gone, there's no boat for me to get off of this accursed island... It's... madness...'

Raphael: ' My... weapon... HELIOTROPE! Now, it's personal. Come. My ship was destroyed in the fight, so we'll have to send a bottlemail to Sienna, she can send for us the ship we need to get off this island. My men can take things from here, the vortex hasn't had any recent activity. '

(Raphael. Heh, egotistical to the end. Tell him about Marona missing, and a new threat to Ivoire, and what is he worried about? _That damned sword.._)

Raphael helped Ash out of the bed, and they walked outside. About 10 people were camped here, 4 of them phantoms. _(Heh, the Island of Evil is like a phantom breeding ground... )_

The great White Wolf Army was nothing more than a small armada now, it was sad to see a man lose so much... Thinking about that, Marona's out there somewhere, maybe even... dead...

Raphael: 'Here's a weapon. It's no weapon of the nine sword, but still, you can hold your own in a fight, so I'll need you. We'll send for a ship, and figure out what's going on.'

Ash: 'She'll pay for messing with Marona...'

* * *

_The bar_

Persimmon counted the money that the Scarlet Clad woman had paid him. 10,000 Bordeaux. He stuffed the cash back into his trench coat pocket in disgust, and got ready to pay the tab... When he heard a familiar voice outside...

-Out of my way!

_CRASH!_

Persimmon ran outside, and what he saw made him almost faint.

Walnut was laying on the ground, hunched over, near death...

Persimmon: 'Walnut! Is that... you?'

Then, he disappeared.

Persimmon looked around for Walnut, but he was gone.

Persimmon: 'I... must be hallucinating, I... need to get some rest...'

He walked back inside to pay his tab, when a chair slid out from the table, and his bottle of Ochre lifted up in the air.

Then, Walnut materialized in the seat, like nothing had happened.

Walnut: 'Peek-a-boo!'

Persimmon: 'What in god's name.. Walnut?!'

Walnut: 'Yep. Long story, Persimmon. I'm dead, I'm a phantom, man... I... can't stay... visible for very long...'

Then, he disappeared again.

Persimmon laid his head onto his hands... _I must be going crazy..._

Walnut: 'Persimmon, you idiot! I'm still here... I'm just... invisible.'

Persimmon looked up. Walnut was now juggling the empty bottle of Ochre in the air.

Walnut: 'I never knew you liked Ochre, Persimmon... I thought you were the Sachsen kinda bird.'

Persimmon: 'So... Walnut... what happened to you... dying? You saved Ivoire, you're a hero! How are you still.. here?'

Walnut: 'I found my way back. I killed Sulphur, and now... I'm dead. Kinda.'

Walnut re-materialized in front of Persimmon.

Walnut: 'It takes a lot of effort to stay visible. But... I'm back. Got any leads for me?

_(Walnut had left Marona at the Isle of Healing Waters. Able to avoid detection, he was able to steal someone else's boat and make it back.)_

Persimmon: You saved the world from apocalypse, you... you're DEAD, and you want a chroma job!?

Walnut: 'That was all in a day's work, Persimmon. I... I still need the money.'

Persimmon: 'For what?! You... you're dead! Why do you need money, now? I'm glad you're still here but... what could you possibly need it for?'

(Walnut sat silently, collecting his thoughts. He had to decide whether to tell him or not.)

Walnut: ' …... '

Walnut: 'Persimmon... I... have to level with you.'

Walnut told Persimmon about Castile, and how he secretly helped pay for Castile's treatments.

Persimmon: '…..'

Persimmon: 'I always... heh... thought you were a cold hearted son of a bitch... I never knew..'

Walnut: '…'

Walnut: 'Yeah..'

Persimmon: 'Well, if you need the work... There's a woman I, personally, want you to eliminate. I worked with her recently. She gave me forged cash, and she's running around trying to kill people like a scrabbit with a knife. At first, I thought she was just a no good Oxide... but... she's going in it just for the kill. Good people too. Hear that Marona kid's in the hospital because of her. I'll pay you to stop her, any way possible. '

Walnut: 'Heh, Persimmon, I didn't know you had a heart under all that leather. You go soft on me, bird, and I'll land you one right on that beak, just like when we first met!'

Persimmon: 'I would expect no less. Welcome back... Walnut.'

_(Recap: When Walnut and Persimmon first met, Walnut punched him in the face.)_

* * *

_Isle of Healing Waters_

Marona was laying on the couch in Castile's house. She was going in and out of conciousness, most of the time delusional.

Marona: 'C... Castile?'

Castile: 'Yes, Marona... it's me...'

Saffron: 'You're awake... Good... we told Bamboo co. about the incident, they've sent us over medicine for you, free of charge. Castile is getting better, by the end of the month they're saying she might walk again!'

Marona: 'T... Cough... That's great news, Castile!'

Castile: 'You're healing up fast, too Marona! The doctors said that by the end of the week, you'll be able to walk again! Though.. they're concerned about your arm... You might not be able to be a Chroma anymore...'

Marona: 'Th...that's okay... Ash... where's Ash?'

Saffron: 'He... wasn't in the boat. We found you passed out In the back of a boat, with no sign of Ash or anyone else!'

Marona: 'Walnut...'

Saffron: 'What?'

Marona: 'Walnut... he saved my life...'

Marona looked back over at Castile, and, for the first time since they had been friends, she realized the connection between Walnut and Faded... just before she lost consciousness again.

* * *

_Clutter Haven_

Murasaki: SIENNA! YO, SIENNA! Check this out! Ash AND Marona are both in trouble!

Sienna: 'What!? What happened?'

Murasaki: 'I was readin' the newspaper, and I read that Marona was in the hospital! That didn't bother me that much, seein' that she's a Chroma and all, but then, this little bottlemail fella shows up, and says that Ash and Raphael the freakin' Invincible are stranded on the Island of Evil, and Heliotrope and Shiva have been stolen! Does that add up? Your head spinnin'? Mine sure is!'

Sienna: 'This is bad. Get the ship you designed ready, we need to be on the ocean before nightfall!'

Murasaki: 'You got it, Sienna!'

Sienna and the faithful scrabbit begin prepping the ship to go. Just as they were ready to leave, an unfamiliar voice echoes off the walls of the dome:

Walnut: 'Wait just a minute!'

Murasaki: 'Eh? Who the heck's this guy?'

Walnut: 'I came to see if you could help a... friend of mine. Name's Marona. Seeing as you own these islands, I thought you could help... I usually don't NEED help, but.. Marona's... different.'

Sienna: 'Then you've come just in time, friend! Climb aboard, we were just heading off to investigate that ourselves!'

(More of Marona's friends, Walnut thought. Since her little phantom friend went missing, he thought he'd try a different approach. She deserved it, he'd be dead right now if she hadn't done what she did.)

* * *

_Murasaki's Boat, several hours from the Island of Evil_

Murasaki: 'I don't trust the new guy.'

Sienna: 'Yeah, me either. He's a phantom like Ash, but something seems fishy about him. He deserves the benefit of the doubt, though. Just keep an eye on him.'

Murasaki: 'Well... where is he now?'

* * *

_On the lower deck_

Walnut: 'Look at all this Bordeaux! This woman makes a fortune! As a phantom... I can steal without being seen... Perfect... The woman helping me will also line my pockets... And... help Castile... '

Walnut stuffed his pockets with the Bordeaux contained in the various crates, but did so carefully. He only stole a bit from the top of each crate, making it look like nothing went missing. He heard the door creak open...

Murasaki: 'Hey, stranger! I can't see you, but I know you're somewhere down here man! Come on back up! I know it looks tempting but you can't steal from Scarlet the freakin' Brave man! Come on back up!

Walnut sat down in a chair pulled out from a desk and confined himself,

Walnut: 'I know that! Idiot. I just got sick of being up there, that's all. I'm not stealing from you. You want me to stay in sight, fine by me.'

Murasaki: 'Eh, maybe you ain't such a bad guy after all. That Marona kid deserves friends like you. Now, cmon', Sienna's getting' suspicious, she doesn't trust very many people, and she's gonna assume that you're stealin' our cash.'

Walnut: 'Heh, wouldn't be the first time... You got any booze on this ship? This ride's gettin' kinda boring...'

Murasaki: 'Aww yeah, we got the good stuff! Class A Ochre, straight from Monetopia baby! Say, you n' me play some cards, maybe have a few drinks? Maybe I can win back all that money you just stole, eh?'

Walnut: '…'

Murasaki: 'Look man, I know a player when I see one. You're some chroma-oxide, or somethin. No on carries himself like you do unless he has more than a few secrets. That's okay. Anyway, you wanna play some cards or what? Keep the cash, man. You look like you need it.'

Walnut was surprised how easily the scrabbit saw through his cover. He had never had someone treat him so friendly, either. Walnut accepted his offer. Sienna smiled, and observed their drunken card game. Murasaki had made friends with an antisocial, sadistic, psychopath player.

Eventually, Murasaki caught Walnut cheating, and Sienna had to break up the fight. The scrabbit broke his chair over Walnut's head, and Walnut retaliated by smashing a glass of Ochre worth a thousand Bordeaux onto Murasaki's skull. The two had a great drunken time, however, and by the time the Island of Evil came into view, Murasaki and Walnut were passed out on the floor.

Sienna sighed and picked up the pieces of broken chair and glass. Murasaki would have to work double shifts to make up for the damage he did... Walnut, however, wouldn't owe anything, for he gave Murasaki someone to pal around with, which, for a scrabbit with no family, was rare.

* * *

_The Island of Evil_

Ash: Look! Sienna got our bottlemail!

_(Sienna's ship broke through the fog on the water, its grand scale contrasting against the horizon.)_

Raphael: 'Indeed! This is splendid! We can send an order for some supplies for my men from Monetopia through her! And you may be able to be reunited with Marona, wherever she may be...'

Sienna:** 'RAPHAEL! ASH!** Thank god you two are alive! Let me land the ship; I have some supplies for you and your men on board!

Sienna, with the help of some of Raphael's knights, landed the ship at the beach of the forsaken island.

Sienna climbed down the ship's ladder and greeted the unlikely duo.

Sienna: 'Raphael, we have some supplies for you and whatever's left of your men inside. You can explain what happened later; your men are a top priority.

Ash, we know where Marona is, and she's safe. Help me unload some supplies for Raphael, and I'll take you to her.'

Ash: 'Thank you, Sienna.'

Sienna: 'A brave _never_ abandons her fellow braves. Ash, you and Raphael are bound as Ivoire's protectors. We are sworn to defend each other.

And Ash, you and Marona have saved Ivoire from certain destruction. There is no way we could ever repay you, even if it took a lifetime to do it. Honestly, it's my pleasure to help you, after all you've done.'

Raphael: 'So, Ash knows your true identity, Scarlet? Hm... I'm rather surprised... Come, Ash, let's get these men some food, and we'll discuss this... "Scarlet clad woman..."

Ash: 'You got it.'

Sienna: 'Oh and Ash, there's one more thing...'

Ash: 'Yes, Mrs. Sienna?'

Sienna: 'There's a friend of yours on board. I'm assuming you know him.'

Ash: ( I wonder who that could be? )

Ash face palmed when he saw _Walnut_ of all people, passed out on the floor, with Murasaki laying against him. He would have _a lot_ to explain when he woke up...

Raphael got his men the supplies they needed, and they all decided to accompany Ash and Sienna on the hunt for the Scarlet Clad Woman. The Braves had reunited, and they would stop at nothing to get back the sacred swords of Ivoire. Ash had one more trip to make, however... Protecting Marona meant more to him than any sacred sword, everyone agreed, and... Walnut was too wasted to argue. So, they sailed to the _Isle of Healing Waters. _There, they would discuss their battle plan.


	5. Episode 25

**PHANTOM BRAVE: THE LOST CHAPTERS**

This is a fan-fiction continuation of a not-so-popular Nippon Ichi game "Phantom brave." This game has made it's way into the hearts of many gamers, however, mine included. This is for fans of the game and those who enjoy obscure Fan Fictions. This is not a continuation of the storyline of "We meet again" or "The Hermuda triangle", but of the original "Phantom Brave" story. This contains many spoilers, and should not be read by people who have not completed the game.

Thanks to Martin III for major editing assistance.

Episode 25 – For Her Sake

* * *

_Murasaki's boat, lower hold_

Walnut and Ash studied each other closely..

Ash: 'I thought you had died!'

Walnut: 'I did. '

Walnut: 'Sulphur got my body, but not my soul. I escaped his dimension, and now I'm back..'

Ash: 'You saved us all... please, um, pardon me if I don't trust you entirely, we haven't been on the best of terms...'

Walnut: 'You shouldn't trust me. I'd screw you over faster than a regal scrabbit. I'm only in it for that Marona kid. Not you. Not anyone else.'

Ash: 'You never cared for Marona before...'

Walnut: 'Let's just say that; when I was riding on Sulphur's back down the portal to hell, I thought about a few things. Marona saved my life, more than once. She also proved that she... **can** be compassionate... without losing her status of total badass. You can go to hell, Phantom, I don't care about you. Just the kid.'

Ash: '… That's very kind of you, Walnut. And I never expected you to care about me. But, I never expected you to care about her either. Look, let's get this straight. I'm Marona's guardian. I'm her sworn protector. I'm not asking you to like me. I'm just asking you to work with me. For her sake.'

Walnut: '**Deal**, you undead son of a bitch!'

Walnut grabbed Ash's hand and shook it, and Ash could swear he saw Walnut smirk.

Murasaki: 'Hey, guys! We're at the Isle of Healing Waters!'

Walnut instantly switched over into his phantom form, so no one but Ash could see him. Walnut had a look of worry about him.

Ash: 'What's wrong?'

Walnut: 'There's someone here that I can't let see me. And you know the person. Do not ask any more than that, or we will have a problem, got it?'

Ash: 'Mmk.'

Ash cloaked himself, and climbed to the deck of the ship. He stepped off onto the docks, and made his way through the resort, which he knew better than the back of his hand by then. On the way, he found a beautiful white flower in the brush, and picked it for Marona. He made his way to the door of Castile's house, and knocked, briefly confining himself to his physical form.

Saffron answered the door, and welcomed him in. Ash instantly ran over to Marona.

Castile: 'She's been slipping in and out of consciousness... we've sent for Bamboo Co. doctors...'

Ash: 'No need, I know where to take her.'

Ash thanked Saffron, Joan and Castile for keeping Marona safe.

Ash: 'Saffron, Joan... I'll need Castile's help if Marona's going to live... Please, I'm not taking her anywhere dangerous... '

Saffron: 'Consider it done. Castile would never forgive me if Marona... passed on because she couldn't help. Just.. please take care of her.'

Ash: 'We have three of the 10 swords of Ivoire and the White Wolf Army with us. Your daughter will be safe.'

Saffron: 'Castile, is that okay?'

Castile: 'Yes, father!'

Joan: 'You take care sweetie, okay? I love you!'

Castile: 'I love you too!'

Ash came back to the boat with Marona in his arms and Castile rolling in her wheelchair with him.

Walnut: "!"

Walnut made himself invisible. He did not want Castile to find out he was there. Ash nodded at him.

Ash: 'Alright everyone, we need to set sail for Verdant Guardiana if we are to save Marona's life. Castile will be accompanying us, she has the power to save Marona's life. Everyone, protect her. I will take care of Marona, Raphael, you watch over Castile.'

Castile: 'Raphael the Invincible!? I've read so much about you! You're the invincible swordsman, hero of heroes, slayer of nations!'

Raphael: 'Child, I thank you for your admiration. But if you save Marona, you are the real hero...'

Ash smiled. At least he could hide his egotistical side.

Castile: ' Raphael, where's your holy blade, Heliotrope? That doesn't look like it! I... don't see it!'

Raphael: 'A coward stole it. We will get it back, and I will bathe in that fool's blood for stealing my holy blade!'

Ash thought again about that.

Sienna: 'All aboard!'

The crew made their way onto the ship. Walnut silently slipped away, hiding someplace in the ship.

* * *

_Murasaki's ship, hours from Verdant Guardiana_

Murasaki: Hey, Walnut, what's your beef with that wheelchair chick? Got a dislike of cripples?

Walnut: 'Say one more word about her, and I'll skin you. Got it?'

Murasaki: 'Guy likes his secrets, huh? That's alright, yo. '

Murasaki: …

Murasaki: 'Hey, I'm trying to think of a name for the ship, but I can't think of anything... What do you think?'

Walnut: 'Hmmm... The scanky wench?'

Murasaki: 'Naaah, too blunt...'

Walnut: 'Huh... what about... the Annihilator?' Walnut chuckled his cold, sadistic laugh.

Murasaki: 'LAST TIME I ask a damn Oxide for advice!'

Walnut laughed, and Murasaki continued pondering,

Murasaki: 'Hmmm... How about Sulphur's Bane?'

Walnut: 'Or maybe... Selencia?'

Murasaki: 'Dude... where the heck did an elegant freakin' name like that come from, out of you?'

Walnut: 'Nahh, it's a local brew in Hinterland Isle. Drink that s'will, you'll be chewin' bamboo for hours, know what I mean?'

Murasaki: '...No, no I don't know what you mean.'

Walnut: 'You get so piss drunk, you pass out, even if you have more than a single shot of that crap. Then you wake up face down in the sand, in the middle of the desert, holding a rag with blood on it that didn't come from you... Bad stuff.

Murasaki laughed and laughed. Thus, Murasaki's ship, originally designed from a ship in a bottle given to Murasaki by Marona, was named "Selencia."

* * *

_Selencia, Public Hold_

Ash watched Marona quiver uncontrollably, awake one moment, asleep the next. He never let her leave his sight, and both Castile and Sienna shared in his sadness.

Raphael the "Invincible" happened to be sharpening the sword he currently owned, oblivious to everyone's plight but his own. Ash didn't blame him.

* * *

_On the deck of Selencia_

Raphael's knight: 'Hey... are we gonna get to kill something soon, or what?'

Raphael's other knight: 'Boss said that we sit tight. We're tracking someone down, apparently.'

Raphael's knight: 'I'd follow Raphael to inferno and back. But I don't trust all these new faces.'

Raphael's other knight: 'I don't blame you. But.. Ol' Raphael trusts the bunch. Usually, he doesn't get along with other Nine swords...

Raphael's knight: 'Ten swords, you mean.'

Raphael's other knight: 'Ten swords... anyway what I mean is that he's never gotten along with any of that bunch before... Ash the phantom? Scarlet the Brave? I've never met these people! But what I'm sayin' is that if Raphael trusts them, I do too.'

Raphael's knight: Yeah, okay, you're right. But, we did get orders to keep an eye on that _other _guy. He makes himself scarce, and we can only see him cause' we're phantoms anyway... but that doesn't mean he isn't there. The Ash kid doesn't trust him... hell, no one on this ship trusts him!'

Raphael's other knight: 'Well... APPARENTLY, that little girl knows him. But we'll only know for sure when she wakes up...'

Raphael's Knight: 'Hmm... well, at least we're away from that damned island. We already died there once, I don't want to have to go back there and die _again_...'

Raphael's other knight: 'Well, since Sulphur's dead, we shouldn't have to worry about that anymore!'

Raphael's knight: 'You really believe Sulphur's dead? He came back to life once, who says he won't do it again?'

Raphael's other knight: 'I don't even want to think about it!'

Raphael's knight: 'Heh, Raphael seems most alive there, in the thick of evil. He is a true hero, and he seeks to destroy all darkness. Best. Boss. Ever.'

Raphael's other knight: 'Yeah.. but come to think of it, he is a bit ego-frantic, isn't he? I mean... White Wolf Army? Heliotrope? He's a stock character through and through.'

Raphael's knight: 'Hey, be nice. He knows war. He knows pain. We have no reason to judge him, if he's top of the food chain, know what I mean? Besides, like we don't have an ego that soars above all other man ourselves...'

Raphael's other knight: 'Shut up, man. We ARE awesome.'

Raphael's knight: 'Damn straight. I'm getting bored, I'mma gonna go scare some of the human guys in our army... Lucky bastards still alive, so lets make it hell for them! Hahaha! (The soldier was known to make seriously messed up jokes, he does not actually have a sadistic personality.)

Raphael's other knight: 'You said it. Damn fleshys. Lets go scare em'!'

Sienna heard screaming, and she send Murasaki to investigate. No foul play, Raphael's 'Valiant' knights were just being rowdy.

She prayed for Marona's safety, and for the recovery of the man whose soul who was linked to hers... He was a descendant of her bloodline, she could tell. So was the wheelchair girl. It was no coincidence that the two were here, now. They had important parts to play in Ivoire's history. The man abused his power, while the wheelchair girl was handicapped from it. This saddened her, that the people with the greatest power could not use it for Ivoire. Then again, she thought, they were not her harbingers. They would play whatever destiny they so choose. They will, no matter what they do, affect Ivoire in some way. It was their nature, people cursed with such power. She also felt... pity... for the wheelchair girl. She knew what it was like to be powerless. Sienna still dreamed of fighting along the strongest warriors in the world. Raphael, Invincible swordsman. Sprout, master of the Sacred sword... she reminisced on the past, and the future as she steered Selencia to Verdant Guardiana...

* * *

_Verdant Guardiana_

Sienna: 'Ash! Castile! Raphael! We've arrived!'

The misused knights of the great swordsman yet again helped Sienna land the ship at the coast of Verdant Guardiana. Ash warned them of the putties' territorial nature, so only Ash, Marona, Castile, (And secretly Walnut) went. The rest of the group stayed at Selencia, and guarded it from any threats the wilds of Verdant had to offer.

Ash: Okay, Castile, when we arrive at the Putties' village, you need to ask them to heal Marona. Okay?'

Castile: 'O...Oookay! I just hope she's... okay!'

Ash: 'She will be okay. I know it.'

Ash, carrying Marona, was vulnerable to attack. So, he secretly tasked Walnut to go ahead and keep the creatures in the way off of his back. They were able to do this without Castile catching wind of Walnut's presence.

Finally, after traveling through Verdant Guardiana's dense forest, they made it to the Putty village.

Putties: ?

Ash: 'Okay, Castile, please ask them to heal Marona.'

Castile: 'Okay!'

Castile made the hand signs to the putties, and got them to understand. After much debate, she finally got them to comprehend the words, in relation to the signs:

Castile: 'Please, Heal, Marona, Ma, ro, na!'

The putties selected out a member of their village that was wearing a different kind of hat, signifying him a healer. He took Marona from Ash, and laid her across a table covered in leaves and vines. The putties formed a circle around Marona, and hummed a low, creaturelike song, and waved their arms back and forth. White mana bursts began to pour out of Marona, and she rose from the table into mid air. Her scars healed before Ash's eyes, and Marona's eyes opened, revealing bright lights. Her eyes shined like the heavens, and Ash appreciated it in a way he knew only as his own. The putties let Marona down, and she slumped on the ground.

Marona: 'A...aash? Is that... Yawnn... Is that you?'

Ash: 'Yeah, it's me. And Castile. We saved your life!'

Castile noticed Ash's dead phantom eyes light up, and she enjoyed seeing him this pleasantly happy.

Marona: 'Ohh, Castile! Ash! Thank you both so much!'

Ash: 'Wouldn't want you to end up like me, huh?' Ash laughed.

Marona: 'Ash... thank you both so much...'

Ash: Castile, we need to get back to the ship. Tell the putties thank you, please.'

Castile painstakingly acted out something that resembled gratitude, and the three made their way back to Selencia.

Walnut was proud of Castile. She was growing to be a strong little girl, and Marona only helped this. For once, he was grateful. Grateful to Marona for being in Castile's life.

**With Marona back on the team, they would all decide what to do next with the problem of the Scarlet Clad Woman, _Cynthia._**


	6. Episode 26

**PHANTOM BRAVE: THE LOST CHAPTERS**

This is a fan-fiction continuation of a not-so-popular Nippon Ichi game "Phantom brave." This game has made it's way into the hearts of many gamers, however, mine included. This is for fans of the game and those who enjoy obscure Fan Fictions. This is not a continuation of the storyline of "We meet again" or "The Hermuda triangle", but of the original "Phantom Brave" story. This contains many spoilers, and should not be read by people who have not completed the game.

Thanks to Martin III for major editing assistance.

Episode 26 - Faux Fox

* * *

_Monetopia Docks_

–

The crew of the Selencia docked at Monetopia for supplies, and Ash hunted for some additional medical items for Marona, in the event that Marona got injured again with no healers around, Ash would be able to heal her up. Raphael's non-phantom men went to town to buy things for the phantom ones, and to get Raphael a sword 'Fit for a hero.' Walnut, with everyone distracted, was able to make a quick, unseen escape. He had saved Marona, and that was all the debt he owed her. He had his own agenda to worry about.

–

Castile : '**Wow**! So.. this is Monetopia! I've read so much about it, but... Ohhh it just doesn't compare to actually **seeing** it... I just... Thank you for bringing me here, Marona!'

Marona : 'Well... don't thank me _jusst_ yet, we have to take you home soon, hehe! I'm sure Saffron and Joan are worried sick about you... But, I don't think they'll mind if we do a little shopping while we're here!'

Castile: 'You mean it! Thank you! I'm so excited!'

Ash: 'Marona, do you think you'll be okay without me for just a little bit? I need to help Sienna with some stuff around the ship.. don't worry, I'm sure that the woman wouldn't try to pull anything in a heavily populated area, you'll be fine, just have a good time with your friend!'

Marona: 'Are you sure, Ash?'

Ash: 'Yes, I'm sure. Go and have fun, Marona. You deserve it, both of you.'

Marona: 'Thank you, Ash!'

Marona strolled off with Castile, happier than ever. Ash smiled. He had gotten so used to her as a chroma, a warrior, he sometimes forgot that she was... well, a little girl. He decided that she was responsible enough to take care of herself without him, in town at least. He trusted her that much.

He then paid off one of Raphael's knights to keep a close eye on them. 'No need to risk anything,' he thought. He imagined himself as her guardian, her protector, but he realized that sometimes parent status was a little much. So, every so often he allowed her to feel that he trusted her on her own. He chuckled, and went to help Murasaki load a box into the lower hold of the ship. Murasaki had to work double time for the stuff he and Walnut broke, and Ash felt a little bad sitting around doing nothing, so he pitched in.

* * *

_Forestia_

Fox lived in a small straw hut deep within Forestia's darkwood forest, in the middle of the island. He lived carefully, never venturing far from the forest, as his Sister was hunting for him, and he would probably be immediately turned in to chromas, were he to leave. Cynthia had put a price on his head, the bitch. Fox used his necromantic skills to put the abundant supply of zombies on the island under his control. He used them for scouting, hunting, and protection- and to occasionally scare off any adventurers who strayed too close to his settlement.. He has an army at his disposal, one that did not attract any attention from the norm on Forestia. His only threat this deep in the woods would be the Saber Kitty clans, who have been recently attacking almost nonstop. This only ends up feeding Fox's zombie army, so he pays no mind. He hopes Marona got the bottlemail he sent. Sooner or later, Cynthia will find him.. He just hopes Marona does first...

* * *

_Vapor Island_

Cynthia: 'Captain... You and your men need Bordeaux, is that right? Ivoire has entered an era of peace it hasn't seen for _centuries_. You're... heh... out of work. But... I got a lead for ya. If you've got the stones for it.'

Captain Drab: '*snort* You DARE question the _determination_ and _might_ of the **Brave and Mighty Fighting Beasts? ***Stomp* Who are you?!'

The Scarlet Clad Woman circled around the captain, and sarcastically coaxed him:

Cynthia: 'Aw, did the little piggy miss his mud bath today? If a little possessed girl can beat your group up_ twice_, a big girl like me should have no problem with you. It's a job offer, not an insult, swine. You help me, and I'll pay you and your men very handsomely...'

(Cynthia explained Fox's description in detail, and that she needed to know where he was hiding.)

Captain Drab: '*snort* So, we just _find_ someone, and you'll pay us, in FULL? '

Cynthia: 'That's right. 10,000 Bordeaux now, the other 40k when you find him. And I don't want you to lay a single FINGER on him. He's mine, I only need a location.'

Captain Drab : Well, you see miss... *snort* we really aren't _allowed _to attack other Ravens, at least not officially. So... good, no red tape. (This woman's paying in **full** for a chump job! Haha! This money'll definitely get us on our feet again! And with no White Wolf Army to interfere, nothing could go wrong! *Snort*)

Captain Drab: 'You have our muscle. Leave it to us, the **MIGHTY FIGHTING BEASTS!**

Cynthia: 'Um... yes, yes of course. Whatever.'

Cynthia: (Dumb animal. His usefulness to me will expire once I know where my idiot brother's hiding. Then I'll be able to unleash my ultimate plan... Heheh..)

* * *

_The Island of Evil_

Cynthia docked at the Island of Evil to gather her dark power. A place with such a high dead count revitalized her soul, and gave her energy, like a siphon, sucking away at the lost, damned souls of the island. She found that the resonance near Sulphur's portal was filled with the most dark energy, so she made her way there, along the way sucking in the occasional lost soul who frayed too close.

Cynthia: 'Hah. My brother can only manipulate the power of the physical dead. Rotting meat. Pathetic. How he managed to defeat me so long ago I do not know, but with this island's evil power, and the blade of darkness, I will **not** be denied again! '

?: 'Eh? Who's that?'

?: 'Be on your guard, nothing's been on this island for quite some time.'

Cynthia: 'Help! I've been washed ashore from the shipwreck of a recent storm, and I'm stranded! I've been wandering this island for what seems like an eternity... Do you have any food, or... or water?'

Raphael's Knight: 'Yes ma'am, we do, back at our camp. We'll get you next to a warm fire, and some food, you look like you need it.'

Cynthia: 'Thank you, you brave and noble knights!'

The Knights of the White Wolf Army guided her to their encampment, where she saw plenty of potential thralls to quench her thirst for power.

Cynthia: 'So, you're the legendary White Wolf army! Where is your leader, Raphael?'

Raphael's knight: 'He's gone with the braves and some of the knights to hunt down his legendary sword. It's been stolen.'

Cynthia: 'You mean... this?'

Cynthia unsheathed Raphael's holy blade, its gleaming hilt darkening at her touch.

Raphael's knight: '! But how did you- MEN! Seize this woman!'

Cynthia flourished and stabbed the Knight, an ebbing white/black aura encircling the blade. She retracted and parried the attack of another knight. She kicked him down and slit his throat, mercilessly dancing to and fro the blades of the knights, smiling as they, one by one, crumpled to the ground in agony.

She proceeded to kill everyone there. She devoured the souls of the phantom soldiers, and slaughtered all the living. She drew power from the death, and proceeded to the heart of the island to gather her full strength.

This sword... Zephyranth... It pulses with dark energy... The power has been locked away deep within its core... But there it still lies, the power of accursed _Sulphur_. With this power I can run my _own_ world! What better way to seal the deal than an act of **r**evenge? My brother will be the first to taste the power of the blade that will bring Ivoire to ruin! I am the messenger, his soul will be the Harbinger, and Zephyranth... the catalyst. My day will come.

* * *

_Forestia_

Fox: 'Hey, you! Stop! How did you get past my zombies?! Who are you?'

Walnut made his way up to the hut and leaned against one of the wooden struts:

Walnut: 'You're in danger, dumbass. What the hell are you doing here!? This was the first place I looked, and here you are! Forest full of zombies? Where else would a necromancer go? Just makes _my_ job easier, of course... heheh...'

Fox: 'Heyy...' Fox said in his scratchy, dark voice- 'Have I met you before? Yeahhh... you're that bastard that screwed us over at the Island of Evil! You'll pay for that you coward! Not even the gut to challenge me in battle... heh!'

Fox: 'Dance to my call, forsaken spirits of the dead! Viridian Copper!'

Walnut punched Fox in the face, causing him to fall over. He looked up in bewilderment.

Walnut: 'Yeah, sorry to spoil the fun- I've grown stronger since the last time we met, necrofreak!'

Walnut kicked Fox in the stomach, then took all of his bordeaux.

Fox: 'What do you want, kid!? I've really got bigger problems right now than a... pissed off chroma!' Fox struggled to say, his deep, bedraggled voice not used to sounding out words of fear.

Walnut: 'It's not you I want. It's Cynthia. I figure I'll just sit tight here till' the creep shows up, heh?'

Fox: 'You can't stay here! If she does find us, she'll kill us for sure!'

Walnut: 'You aren't in much position to argue, huh?' Walnut said as he searched Fox's house.

Walnut: 'You got any booze in here? We're probably gonna be waiting awhile.'

Fox: 'You... idiot... you'll gonna get us both killed... *Cough*'

Walnut: 'Well you see,' Walnut said as he exited Fox's house with a bottle of Vermilion Brandy; 'I'm already dead, so I don't have to worry about much. Cynthia and I go way back. Tried to steal a job from me, actually. A chroma Oxide Oxide, I guess. bold ass line of work if you ask me. We eventually got along alright, and we started working together on jobs. Not... _together_... but... we collaborated on the jobs and pretty much stayed out of each other's way. Then... after stealing a job from some crummy chromas at the island of evil, she changed.' Walnut popped the top off of the brandy, the fizz pouring over onto Fox, still stunned. 'She attacked me afterwords, telling me that she needed more "dark power" or... something. That necromantic power you two share must have been too much her when she went to that Island. She attacked me, and I was able to defeat her. I didn't kill her, which was a damned mistake. I took all her money from the job, and left her to rot. I don't know why I didn't kill her. She deserved it more than anybody. But... I dunno... I guess I kinda liked her. Good looking woman. I guess I never got attached to anyone cuz' no one needs a scumbag like me. But her life was already messed up. I felt a connection to her, a-

Fox: 'Kill me, please. Because I absolutely _loveee_ hearing you fantasize about my psychopathic sister!'

Walnut: 'SHUT UP!' Walnut said as he kicked Fox again.

Walnut: 'Damn... That Brandy is good stuff... I think I'm... drunk!'

Fox: 'Well, what a surprise, stupid! You drank the whole bottle straight! You're supposed to water it down! How the hell are you even still standing..?'

Walnut: 'Hey... I can hold my liquor... Godamn it... why am I making conversation with you? Freakbag.'

Fox rolled over and laid on his back.

Walnut: '*Sigh* even now I'm just a worthless mistake. God, why... why do I exist?'

Fox closed his eyes in annoyance, "Guy... you've got some serious problems...'

Walnut: 'Coming from you? Heh, it's almost funny.' Walnut said, as he grasped his hair and laughed.

Walnut: 'Well, at least I can do SOME good. The woman has a high enough bounty that...

...the doctor will be able to treat_ her _for at least a couple of more months...'

Fox: 'Do you.'

Walnut: 'Do I what?' Walnut said, annoyed.

Fox: 'Do you think of anyone else besides yourself? If Cynthia kills me, her powers will become so strong, then there will BE no doctor!'

Walnut: 'Heheh, have you ever considered killing yourself, freak?' Walnut said, chuckling, 'She wouldn't be able to get your powers then...'

Fox: 'Ugh. You're a hopeless man, Walnut. Cynthia has the ability to absorb the power of _spirits, _even if I _died_ she would still be able to get my power! And besides- Why are you still paying for Castile's medicine? Do you not read like, the newspaper or anything? Bamboo company's paying for her medicine... complimentary for saving Ivoire? Even you! You have a godamn statue in Monetopia! How do you _not _know this?'

Walnut: 'So... Castile's going to be okay... And... a statue of me? A damn statue. Heh. I'm a fool. Working to save Castile's life was the only life _I knew_. Now that... now that I don't have to pay anymore... What in the hell am I going to do with this worthless life? Damn it... I should have died when I trapped Sulphur. That's the fate I deserved. Why am I still here?

Fox: 'Maybe you're role isn't... Y'know, done yet. Maybe there's still something left for you to do. Fate works in funny ways, man. What, with _death_... life... I mean, if you wanna discuss philosophy, you better get _me_ a drink!'

Walnut smirked, 'Nahh,' He said, as he smashed the empty bottle of brandy over Fox's head and dragged him inside. Fox woke up a short time later chained to the wall in his hut, near naked. Walnut donned his clothes and combed his orange hair back, which made him look like a striking recreation of Fox.

Walnut: 'Y'know, all this talk about philosophy gave me a better idea. Put yourself in someone else's shoes, haha! Sit tight, because soon you're not gonna exist anymore, know what I mean? Don't worry, I'll lock up your hut on the way out;' Walnut said as he left Fox with a searing headache naked on the wall.

Fox: 'So... that arrogant bastard's gonna try to sacrifice himself in order to trick Cynthia into thinking I'm dead? Good luck to em'... I guess? Suicidal freak...'

* * *

_Selencia, En route to Clutter Haven from the Isle of Healing waters..._

Raphael: 'All right, now that all of the loose ends have been take care of- what are we going to do about the situation at hand? We need to find Raven Fox, top priority!'

Scarlet the Brave: 'Back at Clutter Haven, I have something that can help us find Fox... Many of you know her... as the Rainbow Bird.'

Raphael: 'Yes... I remember that bird. That was when I first met Ash and Marona. I ll never forget the grand fight we had that day... '

Ash: 'So, you finally got the Rainbow bird back?' Ash said, a little confused.

Scarlet the Brave: 'Yes, and no. The bird never left my company. I used her as a test, to see who was the kindest and strongest out of you and Cauldron's Ravens. Even with Marona's spirit, I was surprised when the bird told me what she had done.

Marona: 'The bird can talk?' Marona said, with a look as puzzled as Ash's.

Scarlet the Brave: 'No, no Marona... A woman can keep _some_ secrets, can't she? *Chuckle* Don't you worry, all you need to know is that we'll be able to find Fox. Let's just hope we can before that woman finds him first.'

Marona, Ash, and Raphael agreed.

* * *

_The Bar_

Persimmon took another sip of his Vintage Sachsen. He felt good about Walnut being back. Despite his habit of spending all his money on sickly sisters, Walnut could make money when he needed it. Walnut meant money. He was the very_ word_ money. 'After all that stuff about that raven Fox clears up, Walnut's gonna get a lot more work, and me... a lot more money;' He thought, taking another sip.

Then, a bunch of Ravens burst through the door.

Persimmon was almost caught off guard, and he wondered what ravens were doing in a back-alley place like this. Persimmon had seen stranger things lately...

Persimmon instantly recognized The Raven captain. Captain Drab, the guy who ripped Walnut off, who, to Persimmon's dismay, came over and sat down in the unoccupied seat across from him.

Captain Drab: 'We... ah... I... *Snort* am looking for a guy. Raven, named... ahh... Fox. Yeah. Fox.'

Persimmon kept his cool, but the Raven captain was clearly out of place here. While he's definitely burly enough to take on every tough guy in the bar, he wasn't street smart at all. He was guarded by two other Ravens, who made it a duty to give anyone who passed by dirty looks. What a nightmare.

Persimmon: 'Well, my name's Persimmon. Nice to... meet you. Afraid I can't help you though. I don't deal with Ravens, not exactly my forte to get involved in political matters. Just check in Clutter Haven, the woman there knows these islands better than anyone. Barkeep, another.

As the bartender came over and filled Persimmon's glass, the ravens made their way out of the bar, stumbling over the feet of several of the bar's inhabitants.

Persimmon sighed, and downed his glass. Things in the world of Ivoire had turned topsy turvy.

* * *

_Island of Evil_

Raphael departed from the group to check up on his platoon still stationed at the Island. He missed his sword, Heliotrope, and no other sword fit the scabbard so perfectly as she did.

Raphael fell to his feet when he saw the devastation Cynthia had caused. Twice he had failed to protect his men. Twice he had failed Ivoire.

Raphael: 'In the name of justice, I will exact vengeance on the one who did this! So swear I, Raphael the Invincible, withstanding ruler of the swords of Ivoire! He unsheathed his blade and held it to the sky, as if to channel the fury of the men that had died that night. Raphael made the men proper burials, then he trekked further into the marsh, tracking the footprints of the perpetrator.

He soon found the place where he died, where Sulphur killed most of his men. The godamn bodies had only begun to decompose. He ventured on with a heavy heart, and made his way to the core of the island. There, he saw Cynthia, gathering the power of the damned souls who had tasted Sulphur's wrath. So... that's how she had gotten so powerful and dark. She had eaten the soul of Sprout... of course... This was not the hatred of a woman, but of a griefstricken, revenge seeking man. Dark and corrupt had been Sprout's soul, so... That is it. The power of Cynthia came from the deep hatred Sprout carried... Too weak was Cynthia to stop it, so her evil power became too much to bear... she had turned from a necromantic psychopath into much worse. Raphael had captured her before, hell, he was the one who had locked her up in Frigidia in the first place. Some time between her escape and her encounter with Marona, she had tapped into Sprout's resonance of power. Damn it.

The woman Raphael saw in front of him was not the same delinquent child he had come upon before. She reeked of darkness. Sprout was strong enough to fight it, to use his darkness to do some good, but this woman... She seemed like a spawn of Sulphur himself.

Cynthia turned around, Raphael's holy blade in the hands of darkness. Raphael felt a deep longing for the blade, and he imagined his vengeance would be swift.

Cynthia: 'Hahaha, foolish man, to come here. You died here once, why come here just to die again? You long for your holy blade, but in my hands it has gone a different path. Like Shiva, it obeys only the darkness now. You cannot possibly imagine the power that lay before you. Hehehehahahaha!'

Cynthia unsheathed Heliotrope and punctured the scar on her arm, leaving a deep wound. She drew blood as black as night, and as it hit the ground it seeped into the earth, home in the accursed landscape:

Sacred blood of damned souls;

Fire my lust for death,

**Crimson Diaphony**!

As she chanted her dark ritual, she rose into the air, her seeping blood circling around her.

You foolish mortals and your lies of grandeur and power! **There is only power in darkness! Sprout saw that! Now I will break you mortal, bend you to the ways of the dark!**

As the word "dark" uttered out of her lips, she cast a bolt of red electricity at Raphael, shooting it out of Heliotrope's blade. Raphael ducked out of the way, but the bolt traveled through the ground and came upon him. He felt the warm light of holiness leave his body, and a foul darkness seeped into his mind. He was strong willed, and tried to fight the darkness, to no avail. Cynthia fell to the ground, and walked slowly towards the wounded Raphael:

Cynthia: 'Do you feel it? The darkness coursing through your veins? You are weak, mortal, but I admire your efforts. Let the darkness enslave you, Raphael. Let go... Let it in...'

Raphael smiled. His trick had worked- he launched up with the fury of an angel, and swiped Heliotrope from her accursed hands.

Raphael: 'You underestimate me, foolish girl. _Good will __**always **__vanquish evil_, no matter how terrible!

May the true path shine forth in JUSTICE! HELIOTROPE BLADE!'

Raphael's power attack took on a darker form. Rather than the holy rays of light that would shoot out of the blade, a dark aura came instead. Nevertheless, he cut down Cynthia. She fell, surprised at Raphael's power. She summoned Zephyranth, and they did battle. Cynthia charged first, her attack filled with hate and anger. Raphael used her childish anger against her, and easily dodged the attack with a sideways parry, swinging around and making contact with her at the end of the flourish. Cynthia fell to the ground again, now furious.

Cynthia: **'Damn you! You will feed my blade! You will taste death!'**

Raphael: 'Fool! You are not worthy to wield Sprout's sacred blade! Your arrogance will be the end of you! DIE!'

Raphael found a hate within him that had never existed before. His blade flew elegantly through the air, and Cynthia parried barely before her head was cut off. She came back to composure, and swung again at Raphael. Raphael blocked, and kicked her down. He held the blade to her throat:

'You will pay for the lives of my men. For all the havoc you've caused Ivoire, justice has finally come. Taste the might of Heliotrope, and may you be sucked down to Sulphur's domain in death, vile thing.' His voice grew darker, his rants of justice becoming nothing more than grandeur.

Cynthia: 'My work is done. You have been touched by darkness, and now you follow a different path.

May you rue the abomination that you have become. Ta ta!'

Cynthia vanished, her black blood the only thing left of what had happened there. Raphael re-adjusted his pauldron, and went back to the camp for supplies. If he did not rid himself of the darkness soon, he would follow Sprout's path. He felt guilty for succumbing to the darkness... But his blade was back into his hands. All was well.

* * *

_Clutter Haven_

Walnut docked Fox's ship, and made his way up the steps to Sienna's office...

* * *

_In case the name of the chapter was total gibberish to you..._

**Faux**

Adjective

or imitation: 'Faux pearls".

2. Not genuine; fake or false: "her faux New York accent".

**Fox**

1. Character on Phantom Brave.


	7. Episode 27

**PHANTOM BRAVE: THE LOST CHAPTERS**

This is a fan-fiction continuation of a not-so-popular Nippon Ichi game "Phantom brave." This game has made it's way into the hearts of many gamers, however, mine included. This is for fans of the game and those who enjoy obscure Fan Fictions. This is not a continuation of the storyline of "We meet again" or "The Hermuda triangle", but of the original "Phantom Brave" story. This contains many spoilers, and should not be read by people who have not completed the game.

Thanks to Martin III for major editing assistance.

Episode 27 - Dishonored

* * *

Cauldron was rather comfortable sitting in his luxury scrabbit hide chair, held up by the finest mahogany money could buy, looking out on the Monetopia streets from the second story of his elegant house. He took another sip of his champagne and thought. The ravens had been on the fritz lately about some sort of renegade chroma-oxide. Didn't seem like much of his business, but then again, EVERYTHING eventually became Cauldron's business. He read over the ledger of rent money owed from the various islands that he had lent out to people. Sienna and Cauldron were big players in the industry, both of them ran a monopoly of islands that stretched all through Ivoire. One thing was different though: Cauldron was the island collector. For him, it was a hobby, not a business. At least nowadays. The fact that he kept up with the rent was simply because he figured that hobbies should pay for themselves. In the beginning, most of his wealth had come from an inheritance, and his success in the business of island ownership was almost guaranteed after that.

He put on his reading glasses, and read further down the ledger.

His Island Collecting trade was originally backed up by more... crooked tactics. In the youth of his business, he hired chroma oxides to hassle those who didn't pay the rent, and he payed off various local officials to look the other way on the shady stuff his clan did. As he grew older, and his profits greater, he found that over time, he was able to make his one-man organization more legitimate. Instead of oxides, he hired Ravens to do his handiwork, and he found that instead of hassling the people who didn't pay, he could just simply kick them out.

He could remember that day the little girl known as Marona beat down multiple raven clans at the Island of Evil- almost like it was yesterday. And she did it all just to keep her home. Now that he thought about it more, he figured that anyone who would go through_ that_ much trouble to keep a fifty square foot lot of land **deserved **to keep it. He admired the little girl's tenacity, and her ability to get things done. Cauldron hardly contacted her nowadays, but when they did meet, she almost felt like family to him. And, every so often, he would meet with the other members of The "Maronakins" fan club, and brainstorm with them on ways to expand their cult, and spread the good word of Maronakins whenever they could.

Cauldron set the ledger back onto his fine mahogany table, and laid back further in his chair, setting his almost-never used eyeglasses back on the table. He closed his eyes, and began to dose off...

...When a knocking sound startled him from his sleep. He yawned anxiously, and wondered who it was. Many of his merman family back on Frigida had tried to contact him recently- to no avail. Had they gone so far as to come to his house? He slipped on his iconic yellow jacket, and trudged over to the door.

Cauldron: '...**Yeah!** Who is it, whaddya want?' he boomed, before even acknowledging whoever actually happened to be at the door.

Fox: 'It's me, Fox.'

Cauldron: 'Well, I'll be damned! I haven't seen you since- well, since you were defeated by my Maronakins! What can I do for ya?'

Fox: 'I'm looking for a renegade Chroma-oxide. You usually know what's what with the Ravens and Chromas, I figured you'd be able to shed some light on her location. Her name's Cynthia. Would you be able to help me find her if I gave you some compensation?'

The facsimile held out the Bordeaux that he had stolen from the real Fox, and Cauldron's eyes sparked in response.

Cauldron: 'Free money? Sure, I'll help ya! I don't know too much, but I can pull some connections and find out where this chick is in no time. Come on in, let me get you a drink! '

Cauldron hesitated, then added:

'And you know, Fox... you have a pretty high bounty on your head... I'd be more careful wandering around the streets in the _broad daylight_, you know what I mean? Come on.'

Fox walked into Cauldron's chateau, sat down with him, drank his vintage white wine, and they discussed how they would find the girl.

* * *

_27 Hours Earlier, Fox's ship_

Walnut wanted to go about his fight with Cynthia carefully. He had gained much power since his duel with Sulphur, but he still valued being prepared for the encounter. It wasn't going to be a suicide mission- hopefully. 'And if it is a suicide mission;' he thought, 'At least Cynthia'll stop tearing up hell and Earth looking for that damned zombie tamer.'

Walnut also put into consideration that Marona had been nearly fatally injured by her. She was a threat, much more so than she was 4 years ago. 'But hey, If I can kill Sulphur... Heh.. I can definitely defeat some chick pumped up on dark power... heheheya! '

Walnut had just finished revealing to Persimmon his plan, and after some _minor _identity confusion, Persimmon discussed with him what he would do next.

"_In order to get Cynthia's attention," Persimmon lectured, "You'll have to show yourself around various places around Ivoire. I'll spread the word, but rumor will only go so far. Go to places like Vapor Island, Monetopia, you know. Get noticed. Get people talking. People are **looking** for Fox. Eventually, Cynthia will show her hand. But until then, watch your back, Walnut. I don't want to attend **another **funeral for you."_

So, that's exactly what Walnut did. With his disguise, he made visits to various places around Ivoire. Keeping himself confined long enough to not have his cover blown as a phantom was the difficult part, as well as having to talk like he had just swallowed a mouse, all the time. He had already made appearances in Vapor Island and Frigida. As he "appeared" in each place, he made it a point to talk to several people. He even got the attention of one of the members of the Ivoire times in Vapor Island. He was doing well to gain attention so far, Cynthia would be sure to be stirred up by this.

Steering clear of the Isle of Healing Waters entirely, Walnut's next destination was Clutter Haven.

* * *

_Clutter Haven_

Walnut walked up the stone cobble steps, and approached Sienna's office. He assumed that if he got back with the ravens who had originally confronted Cynthia, he'd be able to find her in no time.

Walnut knocked on Sienna's office door, but no one answered. Walnut uttered a swear under his breath, and walked back to the boat.

'If I can't get Cynthia's attention outright,' Walnut thought, as he untied the rope from the dock, 'I might be able to pull some information out of the contacts in Monetopia. Someone _has_ to have some info on this chick. '

The use of contacts, searching around for people... it all reminded Walnut of the oxide work he had done with Persimmon back when he first got into the business. All the secrecy and complicated things involved with taking jobs from less-deserving chromas.. All of Castile's treatment payments aside, Walnut realized that he enjoyed the work of an oxide. For once in his undeath, things had sort of gotten back to normal- sort of. Maybe his life wasn't as pointless as he thought, for as long as he fought Cynthia, he was fighting for Castile's safety, as well as all those who Cynthia would harm- were things to go her way.

Walnut left the bottlemail factory in disgust, and sailed towards the metropolitan island of Monetopia.

* * *

_Selencia, en route to Clutter Haven _

After retrieving Raphael from the Island of Evil, everyone agreed to Sienna's plan of using the rainbow bird to find Fox. Raphael snapped at his men to get to work, and after hearing what had happened at the island, no one blamed him for being stressed. Ash tried to cheer him up.

Ash: 'Good work retrieving Heliotrope, Raphael. You can hang on to it, I know how much you missed that blade.' Ash looked pleadingly at Raphael, and he replied:

Raphael: '**Damn... damn right I'm keeping Heliotrope..**'

Ash looked away. He knew how it felt to lose loved ones, even if the loved ones were just comrades in war. He thought smugly: 'Hm... when we retrieve Zephyranth, will _Sprout _magically return from the dead and take that from me too? Damn it...' He pouted.

* * *

Murasaki was in the wine cellar checking on the catalogue. Ever since the whole Island of Evil emergency, they hadn't had much of a chance to actually check stock. When they get back to Clutter Haven, he'd have to send a _lot _of late shipments. Hell, he was always working now. All the damage he and Walnut had caused would put him in deep extra work at least into the next week. He thought about Walnut. He was a good friend, no matter how antisocial and depressing he was. 'Next time I see him, I'll invite him over. Maybe he can break somm'a _my _stuff instead of Sienna's...'

* * *

Raphael sat quietly in the corner of the ship's hold, sharpening his Heliotrope on the grinding stone. His attachment to the sword grew greater and greater as he spent more time with it. Something was different, he just didn't know what it was. He stopped, and went up onto the deck to address Sienna- he had been corrupted with some kind of evil, and he wouldn't be able to go along much longer without some assistance. He gave in to his pride, for once, and asked for help.

* * *

Marona was in her quarters, gazing upon the necklace that Castile had given her. All this traveling was starting to bug her. She wished that she could spend time with Castile, or... sleep in her own bed for once... She sighed as she laid back down on the cot. She thought about the humorous time when putty had stolen the necklace... putty...

Marona remembered the fight with Cynthia very clearly, and putty...

_Cynthia: "Like that? Learned that from the **putties** when I lived on Verdant Guardiana during that great purge... " …_

Marona started to think, and she got an idea. She turned over onto her side. She would tell Sienna and Ash more about it once they had reached their destination. For now, she just wanted to rest.

* * *

Sienna promised Raphael that she'd send for a healer when they arrived at Clutter Haven. He reeked of dark power, and he needed help. 'For a man of justice, of light to... to lose so much of himself... must be devastating...' She thought.

Sienna looked out across the sea, and eventually, Clutter Haven came over the horizon. She saw a ship departing from the harbor, but she just disregarded it as another shipment of bottlemails coming in.

Sienna: 'We're here, everyone!'

* * *

They landed at Clutter Haven's dock, which happened to be one of the smoother dockings they had achieved lately. As the crew unloaded the supplies and proceeded up the steps to Sienna's factory, Raphael collapsed, and two of his men had to help him up.

Sienna: 'Murasaki! Send a bottlemail out to Bamboo Co. immediately! We need to get this man a healer!'

Murasaki: 'On it, boss!'

Murasaki scurried off. Marona looked frightened, and Ash redirected her attention towards him:

Ash: 'He's a tough guy, he'll be alright. He's just been wounded by her. None of us could have imagined that that single woman could be so powerful. But, he has no mortal wounds, so whenever that healer gets here, I'm sure he'll be fine. ' Ash sounded sincere. He and Marona both knew firsthand how strong willed he was.

Marona: 'Okay.. Ash...'

Ash and another one of Raphael's knights helped Raphael onto the elegant couch in the waiting room. He was coughing badly, a spurt of blood running down his mouth. He clutched his side in pain.

Rapael's knight: 'You can make it through this! We've all seen you in worse condition!'

Raphael nodded as a response, and rested his head. He grasped Heliotrope's handle tightly as he laid back.

Everyone else piled into Sienna's office, and they discussed what they would do next.

Sienna: 'Alright everyone, our mission now is to find Fox. We don't have the manpower to search for him all over Ivoire ourselves, so I'm going to send the rainbow bird out to look for him. If anyone has any additional ideas on what we should do, please let me know.' Sienna looked around the room for anyone with an idea.

'I've got an idea!' Marona said exuberantly; 'It's-

*****KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Sienna: 'Hello? If it's you, Ramone, I'll get with you in a moment!'

Captain Drab: 'This is... *SNORT* Captain Drab of the Fighting Beasts, maam'! We're here to ask you about something!'

Sienna: _'I don't like this. Everyone, keep cool and don't say a word about Fox. Got it? They have no business knowing ours...'_

Everyone nodded in agreement. Ash cloaked himself.

Sienna walked over to the wooden door and creaked it open slightly, as if to signify that she was busy with something. Captain Drab ignored this gesture and pushed the door open, knocking Sienna back a bit. His two henchmen walked in behind him. Raphael's knights stared at him anxiously.

Captain Drab: 'Heh. White Wolf Army. Didn't your leader die at the battle against Sulphur? What a coward!'

Raphael's men drew their swords, and Captain Drab's men drew theirs in response, but Raphael confined himself visible, and called them off.

Captain Drab: 'At ease, men.'

Raphael: 'I am right here. If you wish to offer me insult, you should do it in my company, pig.'

Raphael sat up, and slid his sword out of the scabbard. He stuck it into the floor, and used it to prop himself up.

Raphael: 'And yes, I did meet my demise at the Island of Evil. That accursed island made me the abomination that I am. A phantom.' Raphael looked down sorrowfully.

Captain Drab: 'We... didn't come here to cause trouble... Captain... We're just looking for raven Fox. The fighting beasts are getting good money for his location.'

Raphael: 'Did Cynthia send you?'

Captain Drab: 'We aern't allowed to give out our clients' nam-'

Raphael: '**Did Cynthia send you?' **Raphael pulled his blade out of the floor, and elegantly swung it, knocking the swords out of the bodyguards' hands. He then held Heliotrope to Drab's throat:

**'Did. Cynthia. Send. You?' **Raphael asked again, his once grand stature now dark and intimidating. He held Heliotrope closer to Drab's throat, to the point that blood started to seep down the side.

Captain Drab: 'Nnnn...nno Raphael... It was someone else. I... don't know who Cynthia is...'

Captain Drab was clearly lying, and Raphael was angered by it. He brutally cut down both of Drab's bodyguards, and Raphael's swing barely missed Drab's head.

Raphael: 'Hmm... I need to practice my decapitations more. This is the second time I've missed. This godamn _dark power_ is impairing my_ ability_...

Raphael fell to his knees, and cried out:

G... Get out of here Drab! Before I... kill you too!'

Captain Drab crashed through the door and sprinted down to the dock, yelling "Let's get out of here! They've gone postal! Man down, beasts! Man down!'

Raphael fell to his hands and knees, and he let a tear fall to the ground. He felt miserable. His actions had lead to the deaths of two of Drab's best men- he had broken the Raven code of honor, and disgraced his good name as a hero of Ivoire.

Everyone else in the room was frozen. Marona was deep in Ash's embrace. She was close to tears herself. Sienna had her hand held to her mouth. Raphael dropped Heliotrope from his clutches.

Then, Murasaki came in.

Murasaki: 'Hey guys! What's up? So- I sent for that healer you wanted Sienna! Egh... somethin' stinks in here!'

Sienna shivered, staring at the bodies of the two dead men. Raphael slumped to the ground in agony, and Ash couldn't keep from chuckling, no matter how hard he tried. Murasaki's timing couldn't have been worse.


End file.
